


jin your school

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: i don't have a summary just read this





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/gifts).



> this is like. a direct transcript of a Skype convo i had w/ my friend

_9:00AM_

**Koichi:** jin it's been five minutes it's time to run the school

**Jin:** snnnze

**Koichi:** _jin your school_

**Jin:** SNNNZE

**Koichi:** JIN. YOUR SCHOOL

**Jin:** SNNNNNNNNZE

**Koichi:** JIN

**Koichi:** YOUR

**Koichi:** SCHOOL

**Jin:** LET ME REST

**Koichi:** JIN THE SCHOOL WILL BURN DOWN WITHOUT YOU YOU KNOW THAT

**Jin:** I JUST WANT TO SLEEP

**Koichi:** JIN HAVE YOU SEEN THIS SCHOOL

**Jin:** I STG LET ME SLEEP

**Koichi:** JIN WHO IS GOING TO RUN THE SCHOOL IF YOU SLEEP

**Jin:** IDK JUST LET ME SLEEP

**Jin:** YOU DO IT

**Koichi:** JIN I CANT RUN THE SCHOOL

**Jin:**  KOICHI I TRUST YOU TO RUN THE SCHOOL WITHOUT ME. LET ME S L E E P

**Koichi:** lololol you asked for it

 

_11:48AM_

**Koichi:**  attention hope's peak academy. i, koichi kizakura, am now in charge

**Kuwata:** Kizakura's the new headmaster of hope's peak???

**Koichi:** don't worry i'll be a good headmaster

**Enoshima:** lmao u better be

**Koichi:** anyways! you must all make a giant greeting card and address it to jin!

**Koichi:** he needs them

**Kuwata:** Jin needs to sleep is what he needs

**Koichi:** but he also needs a personalized card! from every student!

**Enoshima:** every student????

**Koichi:** yes

 

_5:09PM_

**Koichi:** jin your school loves you

**Jin:** dsnfjsdkgjdfhg omg,,

**Koichi:** three cheers for jin!

**Koichi:** hip hip hooray! hip hip hoorary! hip hip hooray!!!!

**Jin:** yells

**Koichi:** we love you jin!!!!

**Jin:** //happy headmaster noises

**Koichi:** you're the best headmaster ever!

 

_3:02AM_

**Koichi:** jin you gotta sleep

**Jin:** n a h

**Koichi:** jin we had an argument earlier where you refused to run the school bc you were sleeping

**Jin:** that was then this is now

**Jin:** i'm not sleeping

**Koichi:** JIN

**Jin:** NO

**Koichi:** _JIN_

**Jin:**   _NO_

**Koichi:** JIN HOW WILL YOU RUN THE SCHOOL TOMORROW

**Jin:** it's fine

**Koichi:** jin wtf

**Jin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Koichi:** jin

**Koichi:** ur the headmaster

**Koichi:** set a good example

**Jin:** but work

**Koichi:** the headmaster needs to sleep

**Jin:** the headmaster needs to  **work**

**Koichi:** jin. its 3am

**Jin:** but work. i need to finish and then sleep

**Jin:** also i have drunk 4 cans of soda. so

**Koichi:** jin what the fuck

**Koichi:** and you get after me for drinking

**Jin:** i needed caffeine !

**Koichi:** jin you need to rest what the fuck

**Jin:** i don't im good

**Koichi:** go to sleep you mother heck

**Jin:** _no_

**Koichi:** //crying noises


End file.
